Vocaloid: The Enemy
by Kioxi
Summary: Rin and Len are twins. They've always been inseparable...until now, that is. When Len is called up to join the Kyoto army and risk his life fighting the notorious Karakuri Warriors, his twin sister Rin decides to take matters into her own hands, and her actions could mean the difference between life and death for both of them... [No real pairings. Rated T. Warning: Very Sad D:]
1. Wish Of The Emperor

**Because I love you guys, I've decided to start yet another story. This chapter will probably be uploaded with about six other chapters from various stories, since I write stuff and then just leave it for about a month .3. ANYWAY, this will be one of my more...depressing stories...AH, WHAT THE HELL, IT'S HEARTBREAKING. I hate how I manage to plan out these kinds of endings...well, I guess if I write it a certain way, it's not entirely sad and gloomy...I just hope a certain group of fangirls don't read this thing...then I really am screwed...but anyway, enough spoilers and gabbling. Let's get on with this story. No real pairings until the end. This story is more about family, with romance in the background. You'l understand why that is later on. But for now, ladies and gentlemen, I present...'Vocaloid: The Enemy?'**

**Chapter One: Wish of the Emperor**

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

"Len-kun, Len-kun!" I giggle, jumping onto his back. He staggers for a moment, but then he laughs.

"Hey, Rin-chan," he chuckles. "Good day at school?" Len and I are twins, both aged 15, but where we come from, boys finish school age 14, while the girls continue for two or three more years. Lucky me.

"Be grateful you don't have to go anymore," I groan. Len shrugs.

"Actually. it's just as bad here. Worse, maybe. There's nothing to _do._ Mama and Papa are always working. In fact, I spent most of my time counting the seconds before you got home. It was the only thing that kept me from dying of boredom." I hop down, and he ruffles my hair.

"Watch the bow!" I warn. Len rolls his eyes.

"You girls and your hair stuff," he groans.

"Excuse me, but my hair is _awesome. _Don't knock the locks." Len laughs, tugging a strand of my blonde hair.

"If you say so, Rin-chan," he smirks. "I think I overheard Mama talking about cutting it.." I stare at him, eyes wide. "Joke." Oh, thank God. She can't cut my _hair. _I'd rather cut my throat.

"Rin, Len?" Papa calls, walking into the room. We turn to him, beaming.

"Hi, Papa!" we chorus, waving. He smiles, but it looks forced. I frown.

"Papa? What's wrong?" I ask, puzzled. Mama follows him in, her face pale. "Mama?"

"We have to talk to your brother," she murmurs. "Be a good girl and go wait in the other room, Rin." She's talking to me like I'm a child...and that's a very bad sign.

"But...can't I stay?"

"No."

"But, Mama-"

"Go, Rin! Now!" Papa yells. Tears spring to my eyes, and I glance at Len for help. He looks like he wants to protest, but a sharp glare from Papa and a pleading glance from Mama silences him, and he blinks back at me.

"Go on, Rin-chan...I'll see you in a minute, okay? Don't worry." He tries for a smile, but I stare at him, shocked.

"You're agreeing with them?" I splutter. Len looks away from me, ashamed. Hurt, I storm from the room, thundering up the stairs to our shared bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

**Kagamine Len's POV**

"You shouldn't have yelled at her," Mama says quietly. Papa sighs.

"She's too stubborn for her own good," he replies gruffly. Both of them turn to me, as if they've only just remembered I'm here.

"Sit down, Len." Mama gestures to the chairs around the kitchen table. I sink into one, resting my head on my hand. Mama and Papa sit opposite.

"So, what's this about?" I ask irritably. "And why can't Rin-chan hear too?"

"Because...this is about you and you alone...your future..." Mama explains, her voice thick as if she's holding back tears. My parents exchange glances, and neither of them speak for a moment. I sigh.

"Would you just _tell _me already? Jeez, it's not difficult. I mean, it's not as if you're signing my death warrant, is it?" Silence. My eyes widen as I look between them. "Wait...you're not, right?"

"Of course not," Mama reassures me. She takes in a deep breath, sighing. "Y-You see...your father and I received a letter this morning..." She takes out an envelope, sliding it across the table to me. On the back is the royal seal. I frown, taking out the letter, and begin to read.

_People of Kyoto,_

_I am writing to each one of you on behalf of the Emperor. For a long time now, the great warriors of Kyoto have fought against evil. This evil mostly comes in the form of the Karakuri warriors. Led by the notorious Hatsune Miku, these warriors have managed to take on some of Kyoto's most elite soldiers in combat. Many heroes have fallen, and many innocent lives have been lost. Our forces are weaker than before, and we stand no chance should the Karakuri warriors choose to launch any form of surprise attack. This small and secluded group of soldiers never stay in one place for long, and they have been navigating around Japan for many years. This is why I seek the help of the citizens of Kyoto. It is decreed by the Emperor that one man from each family shall take the honour of fighting against the Karakuri warriors as the manji soldiers of Kyoto. Should there be no male older than 14 in any household, that family will be excused. The youngest male (providing he is above 14) must step forward. Any family who refuses to obey the Emperor's wishes will be severely punished. The rolecall for each family will take place at 8AM sharp on the morning of Friday 13th. If any candidate has school or work on that day, they will be excused. The Emperor thanks you for your support._

_Megpoid Gumi, Manji,_

_Sworn to Protect the Emperor_

My hands shake, as I slide the letter back into the envelope. I look up slowly at Mama and Papa. "I-I have to go to war?"

"Darling, you know we had no choice..." Mama begins. I slam my fist down onto the table, causing an earsplitting bang that makes us all jump.

"No!" I yell. "I'm not going!"

"But, it's the wish of the Emperor.."

"To Hell with the Emperor!" I reply. Mama covers her mouth, shocked. Papa glares at me.

"Take it back, Len. The Emperor is the one who keeps us all fed."

"Like a pig being fattened up just to be slaughtered," I growl. "We're just cattle for them to push around." Mama sighs, her face in her hands. Papa stares at me, face flushed. I stand up, shoving my chair back. "Well, I've had enough." I head out of the room and up the stairs. I come to a stop outside our bedroom door. From the other side, I can hear little sniffling sounds. "Rin-chan?"

"Go away."

"I need to talk to you."

"Go _away._"

"I'm gonna stand here until you open the door."

"You do that." I sigh, flopping down with my back against the door.

"They're making me go away, Rin-chan," I whisper, unsure of whether she can hear me. Silence. "Mama and Papa, they're making me go away to war. They got a letter...it's the Emperor's wish, apparently." I laugh without humour, and it's a hollow, empty sound. Suddenly, I hear a quiet rustling on the other side of the door, followed by a soft thump. I can just make out Rin's breathing.

"If this is your idea of a joke to get me to open the door, you can forget it," she mutters, sighing.

"It's not a joke. I mean it, Rin-chan. I'm going away to fight for Kyoto...against the Karakuri warriors-" The door slides open, and she grabs the back of my shirt, dragging me inside. Before I can register what's going on, her thin arms are near choking me, and she's sobbing into my chest.

"Don't go," she whispers. "Please don't go."

"I have to," I reply softly, stroking her tawny hair. "I wish I didn't, but they'll punish you if I refuse."

"I don't care," she mumbles into my shirt. I cup her chin, bringing her head up and forcing her to look at me. Tears trickle down her cheeks, and I wipe them away with my fingers.

"_I _do." I kiss her forehead. "Don't cry. They're rolecalling at eight, so you can still say goodbye before you go to school." She tightens her grip, hugging me tighter.

"What am I supposed to do if you get hurt...or worse?" she whispers.

"I won't."

"How can you know that?" I look into her big blue eyes.

"I promise you I'll come back in one piece, okay? And I _never _break my promises." Rin sighs.

"If you die, I'm gonna kill you," she murmurs. She starts rubbing her eyes, yawning.

"Tired?" I ask.

"No..." she mumbles, head already drooping. I have to smile. Slowly, I ease her school clothes off and help her into her PJs, and then lower her into bed gently. Her arms are still around my neck, and I untangle her slowly, pulling the covers up to her chin. She mumbles something as I bend down to kiss her cheek. I'm about to leave when she catches my hand. "Don't leave without saying goodbye, okay?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay...love you, Len-kun..."

"Love you too."

_~ Later That Night.. ~_

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

I wait until my parents and Len are asleep before I make my move. I head downstairs on tiptoe, dodging the creaky floorboard, and slip through into the room where Papa keeps his armour from when he was a soldier, long before he met Mama. Being as quiet as I can, I slip into it, testing the fit. It's only a little too big for me, and when I look in the mirror I don't look totally like a little kid playing dress up. There's only one problem. I catch sight of Papa's samurai sword in its sheath by my side. I take out the blade, glimpsing my reflection. In a certain light, I still look like a scared little girl. Then I flip the sword, and the image changes. I'm not a scared little girl anymore. A flick of my wrist, and hair begins to fall to the ground. Tears prick my eyes, and I scold myself for being so petty. More hair. A small pile is building up, and when I run my fingers through, I find that I can easily get away with being a boy. I leave in my clips to keep my bangs out of my face, and when I look at my reflection again, I'm transformed.

I head into our room and kiss Len on the forehead, careful not to wake him up. I place a lock of my hair on the pillow next to him. Then I head into my parents' room. I pick up the letter on the bedside table, replacing it with another lock of hair. "Remember me," I whisper. "I'll be back soon." With that, I head hurriedly down the stairs and out into the yard. I push open the door to the stable, and the black stallion trots towards me obediently. "Shh," I murmur, stroking his silky fur. I hoist myself up onto its back, and take a deep breath. "Ha!" I shout, lifting the reins. The horse jolts into gear, bolting out of the stable. I look over my shoulder at the house, silently praying that Len won't wake up. "I love you," I mumble, blinking away tears. Then I crack the reins, and the black stallion gallops into the night.

**Short chapter, but w.e. Told ya it was sad. I'm already loving Rin and Len. Remember the person who sent the letter. She'll be important later (and I don't mean the Emperor). Soo...what will happen next?! Tense times are these. Until next time, people.**


	2. Manji

**Chapter two already, because I can. This chapter will probably be much longer, and will have a lot of mainly Rin in it. Since I'm making it up as I go along, there may be some unexpected twists, but who knows? I think that's what makes storywriting more exciting. Oo, I just rhymed.**

**Chapter Two: Manji Training**

**Kagamine Len's POV**

Something tickles my nose, and I swat at it. "Leave it out, Rin-chan..." I mumble sleepily. Silence. I open my eyes, blinking away dreams. "Rin-chan?" Her bed is empty. Hmm. It's not often she wakes up first. I slide my legs out of bed, stretching, and something falls onto the carpet. "What the..." I pick it up, frowning. But this is...my eyes open wide. Rin's hair?! I pull back her covers. Her bed is cold. She hasn't been here for a while. I bolt downstairs, skidding to a stop when I see that the door to Papa's armour room is slightly ajar. I push it open, stepping into the darkened room. The armour cabinet is empty, and there are more locks of blonde hair on the ground. Oh, God... "Rin-chan? Rin-chan!" I yell, searching for her. I stumble into Mama and Papa's room desperately, panting. Both of them sit up, watching me.

"Len?" Mama calls. "What's wrong?"

"R-Rin-chan's gone..."

"WHAT?!" Papa booms. His eyes land on the bedside table, and- oh, God. More hair. "The letter. It's gone." We look at each other for a long moment, and finally the news sinks in. I drop to my knees, my breath coming in ragged sobs.

"She...she cut her hair...and...she took the armour..." Papa and Mama comes to crouch beside me. "She went in my place, didn't she?"

**Kagamine Rin's POV**

I tie the stallion up by the fence, and take my place among the ranks of young men. Some are my age, while others are in their twenties and even thirties. Apart from a few over-confident ones, most of them look terrified. Behind me, a mother is gripping her son's hand and refusing to let go. Guards are trying to prise them apart, but the woman sobs uncontrollably.

"No! Please, don't make him go!" she wails, holding on for dear life. Suddenly, the nearest guard raises his sword, and wish a whoosh, the woman's cries turn to screams of agony. I stare at the newly-amputated hand on the floor, and at the woman's bleeding arm. The guard doesn't show even a flicker of emotion, and the brown-haired boy is shoved forward to join the others as the woman is led away, crying.

"Why would they do that?" I whisper out loud.

"All they care about is saving their own asses," the boy next to me replies quietly. "They don't care about us." I turn my head to see a tall, pink haired guy with startling blue eyes. He looks back at me. "Say, you're a little small to be a Manji. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," I reply softly, lowering my voice so it sounds more boyish. "You?"

"Seventeen. I'm Megurine Luki." He offers his hand to shake, and I accept it, nodding.

"Kagamine Ri-" I pause. I'm not Kagamine Rin anymore...am I? "Rinto. Kagamine Rinto." Luki watches me for a second, but then he nods.

"This sucks," he sighs. "My mother can't take care of herself without me, so God knows how she's gonna cope. My sister Luka's living abroad, so she'll be all alone."

"Isn't she married?"

"Widowed."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. He was a jerk. How about your family?"

"My parents are okay, I guess...and I have a twin brother. He's older than me by 15 minutes. He's great...I hate that I have to leave him behind."

"Sheesh. Sorry about that."

"Not your fault." We stand in silence for a few minutes. "So...we're fighting against the Karakuri warriors, huh?"

"You mean the puppet warriors? Yup. Although, I don't see how a bunch of kids are gonna help. We're just more lives for the Emperor to play around with." I blink. That sounds like something Len would say...

"Rin-chan!" a voice from the other side of the wall yells. I freeze. Luki frowns.

"Who's that?" he asks. I force myself to calm down.

"No idea," I say as casually as possible.

"Rin-chan! It's me, Len!" I stare forward, not even daring to blink. "RIN-CHAN!"

"Rin's a girl's name, isn't it? Doesn't he know it's only boys in here?" Luki asks, glancing over his shoulder.

"Guess not."

"Rin-chan, please! Don't do this!" Len screams. I ignore him. Finally, a guard's cold voice cuts in.

"There's no Rin in there," he growls. "Go away."

"Don't you get it? My sister's in there!" Len protests. The guard laughs harshly.

"Go home, little boy. Go home to your parents and forget about your sister. She's not here."

_Yes, she is,_ I want to scream. _I'm here, Len...I'm sorry for running away. I love you...don't come after me. You'll only get yourself hurt. Forget about me. You can't mourn forever. I'll see you again, someday..._

"Attention, everyone!" a voice says, snapping me back to reality. I blink as a small green haired girl takes to the stage. She looks about my age, but as she passes, the guards salute her respectfully. "My name is Megpoid Gumi. Welcome, each and every one of you young gentlemen. We'll take a rolecall now. When you hear your family name, just say your full name and let me know you're here, okay?" She begins to work her way through the names, eventually reaching the Ms. "Megurine?"

"Megurine Luki," Luki says, lifting his head.

"Kagamine?" I don't respond, and Gumi frowns. "Kagamine?" Luki nudges me.

"That's you," he hisses. "Say something!"

"Kagamine Rinto," I say weakly, raising my hand. Gumi nods, ticking me off the list. Luki watches me, concerned.

"You okay? You look a little sick."

"I'm a little dizzy," I admit. Len's voice swims through my mind. Suddenly, my knees buckle, and Luki catches my fall before I can faceplant the cold ground.

"Rinto-san?" he says, sounding concerned.

"I'm...fine..." I mumble, slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

"What's wrong with him?" Gumi's shrill voice asks.

"He just fainted, I think.." Luki replies.

"Oh. There's always one. Take him into the medical tent, over there." I'm lifted by what I think is Luki, and draped over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The last of my consciousness slips, and just before I pass out, I register one name, one face, one voice.

Kagamine Len. **(A/N: I feel bad for tearing them apart now..)**

_~ Time Skip (well, that escalated quickly) ~_

"Mnh.."

"Rinto-san."

"Ehh..?"

"Rinto-san, wake up." Someone shakes my shoulder, and I burrow further into the pillow.

"Go away.."

"You fainted. You need to get up, now. They're starting the training."

"What?" I ask, sitting bolt upright. My head throbs, and it takes me a moment to focus on Luki's face. He's leaning against the doorframe.

"The training, remember? Now, can you walk?"

"Uuh...yes?" I blink. Luki rolls his eyes, and I stumble to my feet. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. Although, you could have warned me."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Gumi-sama's waiting for us. Let's go and catch up with the others." I follow him out of the door, and immediately the sunlight just about frazzles my eyes. Sweet mother of...remind me to invest in shades.

"Jeez," I mutter. "Are they trying to blind us?" Luki grins.

"Who knows?" he laughs, rolling his eyes. Gumi signals us over to the main group. "Let's do this thing."

_~ Hours of Brutal Training Later ~_

"That...was...awful!" I splutter, collapsing on the floor. Luki flops down beside me, panting.

"It's only day one," he points out helpfully. I glare at him.

"Thanks for reminding me," I groan. Every bone and muscle in my body aches, and a bead of sweat trickles down my forehead. Jeez, how do boys deal with this stuff?

"Quit slacking, you two!" Gumi grins brightly. "We're only getting started." Luki and I stare at each other.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on~!" Gumi smiles. "We have a lot of work to do!"

"Come on," Luki sighs. "She'll just keep pestering us until we get up."

"Ugh, fine..." I mumble, allowing him to yank me up onto my feet. I run my fingers through my short hair, sighing. Gumi skips away from us, her sword clanging against her hip. "How is she so _happy_?"

"I have no idea," Luki admits. Gumi suddenly materialises on stage - _how did she get there so fast? _- and claps for attention.

"If you'd just like to stop training for a moment," she smiles, her eyes skimming over all the guys fighting and practising. "We're gonna take a break from our session and head over to the armour tent." She gestures to a fairly large tent to our right. "You're all going to be measured, and then we'll give each of you your own manji uniform, okay?" My heart thuds. M-Manji uniform? But...that means I'll have to take off the armour...they'll see I'm a girl...oh, no.

"I can't go in there," I hiss without thinking. Luki frowns at me.

"Why?"

"Because...I...uh..." I search my brain frantically for an acceptable excuse, but come up blank. Then again...it's not really obvious that I'm a girl, in terms of body shape. I'm not really _developed _like some of the girls at school. Maybe I can get away with this after all...

"Well?" Luki prompts.

"Never mind," I sigh. "Come on, let's go."

_~ Inside the Armour Tent ~_

"It's your turn," Luki whispers, coming out from behind a curtain. He's changed into a sleek black suit and a white armband with the Manji emblem in red is tightly resting around his upper arm. A black cap shaped much like a pilot or a sailor's cap is settled on his head. He looks transformed.

"Thanks," I nod, taking a deep breath and walking through into a smaller area. A man with a blue scarf and a woman with short brown hair, both in Manji uniforms, smile at me.

"Name?" the woman asks.

"Kagamine Rinto," I say automatically. The woman consults her list and nods after a moment. Her partner looks me up and down.

"You're a little short to be a Manji...don't you think so, Mei-chan?" he comments, looking at the woman.

"Hush, Kaito-kun. Don't be mean." She smiles encouragingly at me. "I'm Sakine Meiko. This is Shion Kaito." The man, Kaito, nods in my direction. "Alright, let's begin by removing this armour." She helps me to remove the heavy metal plates, and I sigh with relief when I see that it doesn't make me look too much like a girl. Still, I can't stop my shoulders from trembling. Meiko smiles gently. "Don't be nervous," she soothes. "Kaito and I were just like you once."

"I thought it was just boys allowed to join the army?" I ask. Meiko sniffs.

"It used to be that both men and women could join, but then they decided we weren't strong enough, so they let most of the girls go." She sighs sadly. "Well, when I say 'let them go', I mean-"

"They murdered them," Kaito says bluntly. Meiko stares at him, horrified.

"Kaito-kun!" she hisses.

"What? He deserves to know," he shrugs, turning to me. "They were a liability; if the army's secrets ever got out and into the wrong hands, who knows what could happen? They knew too much, so the army got rid of them." I blink, shocked.

"So...but how come...you and Gumi-sama..." I murmur, glancing at Meiko.

"We were the only two left. Gumi-sama proved herself useful, and the Emperor hired her as one of his personal bodyguards, and one of the leaders of the Kyoto army. And me? Well, with my combined strength and knack for making armour and uniforms...what's not to love?" I nod slowly. "Hehe, don't look so worried! I'm a big softie, really. It's only when I'm in combat that I really let rip."

"Innuendo..." Kaito grins. Meiko swats at him.

"Shut up!" she giggles. I guess Meiko and Kaito are an item. I decide not to ask, just in case they're not and it makes everything really awkward. Instead, I just sigh and half-smile. Meiko turns to me. "Okay, let's get those measurements." She takes out a tape measure and stretches it out. "Lift your arms, please..." I do as she asks, and after a couple of minutes of measuring things like height, leg length, arm length, torso length, and various other places, she puts the tape measure away and nods. "Alrighty, it looks like you're done!" Kaito rummages in a large cupboard, and passes a neatly folded uniform to Meiko, who then hands it to me. "Step behind that screen and get changed." I nod and do so, feeling the smooth material pass over my skin. I set the cap on my head and step out. Meiko claps, her face lighting up. "Perfect!"

"It suits ya, short round," Kaito smiles.

"Short round?" I repeat, sniffing.

"I'm just kidding with you," he laughs. "Don't take it so seriously."

"I'll see you around, kid," Meiko smiles, waving. I wave back and step out into the main area, leaving them both behind. My new uniform feels stiff, and I take a deep breath, loosening up. I catch sight of myself in a mirror as I head outside. Wow. I look good...but I don't really look like _me_...although, I guess that's good...right?

_~ Later ~_

"Alright, everyone. It's almost time to call it a day. We'll resume training at six in the morning. Your tents are right over there-" Gumi's voice is interrupted by a sudden flash of light followed by a crash, and I turn to see smoke billowing from one of the tents. I can make out the silhouettes of four people. They step into the light, and I gasp. The Karakuri warriors. Three girls and a boy stand before me. There is a purple-haired girl with a hood, a pink haired girl, and a petite one with dark brown hair, who doesn't look more than about ten years old. The boy has white hair, and while one eye is green, the other is blue. Heterochromia, I register.

"Rinto-san, get back!" Luki yells. Gumi leads us and a small group of guys into a gap between two tents.

"Alright. This is what we've been training you for. You are Manji warriors, fighting for Kyoto. Now's your chance to get rid of those damn puppet soldiers once and for all! Now, go!" she commands. Luki and I head around the armour tent, but I stop a few feet away from the entrance, hesitating.

"Come on, Rinto-san!" Luki calls. I look over my shoulder. Meiko and Kaito...are they okay? Do they know what's going on?

"I'll just be a second!" I reply, shoving my way through the curtain and into the measuring room. Kaito blinks at me, alarmed.

"Rinto-san?" he says.

"Karakuri warriors," I pant. "Outside." Kaito and Meiko exchange worried glances. Meiko takes her sword from the table, and Kaito grabs his from near the cupboard.

"Let's go," Meiko sighs. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this..."

"What else did you expect?" Kaito mutters. "Miku and her minions will stop at nothing to bring us and the Emperor down. You know that."

"I guess, but-"

"There's no time to waste, you two. We need to get out there and defend the camp," I say, more sharply than I intended. Meiko and Kaito look at me, then at each other, and eventually they nod.

"Let's go," Meiko says, and I lead them out into the open. Kaito narrows his eyes as he catches sight of the Karakuri warriors. I can see the fury burning inside him, waiting to get out, and suddenly, before Meiko or I can grab him, he sprints forward, his sword ready. "KAITO-KUN!" Meiko screams, but Kaito's not listening. He runs towards the purple haired girl. She looks at him, and _smiles._ Before we can register what's going on, there's a gunshot, and Kaito freezes. His eyes widen, and he looks down to see the blood staining his uniform. He shakily turns to Meiko, who gasps, tears flooding her eyes. She looks like she's about to run, but I take hold of her hand and squeeze it, begging her not to move.

"M-Mei-chan.." Kaito chokes. More gunshots ring out through the camp. One, two, three...Kaito's body lurches with each, like he's being Tasered. Slowly, he falls onto his knees, and after a long and painful second, he hits the ground face first. Meiko screams, her voice agonized. She slowly tears her gaze from his body, her pained stares turning to murderous glares as her eyes land on the purple haired girl. Her jaw clenches, and her eyes blaze with fury.

"Meiko-san," I warn. "Don't."

"Bastards," she growls. "You BASTARDS!" The Karakuri warriors smile at her evilly. The purple haired girl tosses her gun up and down, bored.

"One down," the small girl smirks. "Who's next?"

Everything happens very fast after that. Manji soldiers attack from all sides, but the Karakuri warriors dodge their attacks easily. The boy is unbelievably fast. The tiny dark haired girl moves as nimbly as a ballet dancer out of the way of any weapons aimed at her, and the pinkette laughs as she and the small girl send the men on a wild goose chase around the camp. The purple haired one just smiles, watching the carnage unfold. Slowly, other figures appear behind her. Oh, God. Puppets. They head forward, armed with impossibly sharp blades, and run straight towards the advancing Manji soldiers.

I glare at the purple haired girl, and she meets my gaze. A strange flicker of surprise flashes in her eyes, and she raises her eyebrows, looking almost impressed. Wait, what?

"Girls. Piko-kun," she calls. The other three retreat to her side immediately, still poised to fight. The Manji soldiers begin to charge, and the purple haired one whispers something in the boy's ear. He glances at me, and nods.

"Got it," he smirks, splitting from the pack and heading right for me. Meiko is not beside me; she's crouching by Kaito's limp body, sobbing. I know I can't count on her to help me out. But...Luki...

"Luki-san!" I yell. Luki looks up from the fight a few hundred yards away. I'm about to yell at him to get over here and help me, but I freeze. He doesn't see the puppet's blade heading for his neck before I do. Oh, God. I've distracted him right at the crucial moment. "LOOK OUT!" I scream, but it's too late. Luki turns, and all I hear is the thud...as his decapitated head hits the stone ground. My gaze is glued to it. His eyes are still open, and I watch the light fade from them. Oh, God...what have I done...?

"Gotcha!" the white haired boy whispers in my ear, and I turn just to see his fist heading towards my face. It hits me in the forehead, and stars burst through my vision. I hit the ground, dazed. I try and grab for my sword, but my fingers are numb and clumsy. The boy smiles down at me. I swear I see a flicker of something sorrowful or sad...or at least something _sane _in his eyes for a moment, but then it's gone and he kicks me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I desperately try to gulp down some air. Suddenly, though, the boy lifts me as easily as a feather and begins running back towards the purple haired girl.

"Good work, Piko-kun," I hear her say. "Miku-sama will be pleased. Miki-chan! Yuki-chan! Fall back!" The pinkette and the small dark haired girl are back at her side, and the purple haired one smiles at them. "What do you think?"

"A little small," the petite one, who I'm guessing is Yuki, sniffs. She can talk.

"She'll have to do."

"Are you sure about this, Yukari-chan?" the boy, Piko, asks. "She's a novice. An amateur-"

"She'll have to do," Yukari repeats. "Puppets!" Each of the puppet creatures retreat, leaving a bunch of Manji soldiers standing there. Some lay dead on the floor, and images of Kaito and Luki flash through my mind. _I'm sorry._

That's all I can manage, before I slip into a restless unconsciousness.

**WELL. I'm just gonna go hide before you Luki and Kaito fans come and kill me, 'kay? Great. I'll see you guys next chapter, then? Good o3o**


End file.
